hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2052 Pacific typhoon season (HurricaneOdile)
The was considered as the worst in centuries for many countries. The season started early with the formation of Angela, a strong and unusually early super typhoon. Timeline ImageSize = width:725 height:265 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2052 till:01/02/2053 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2052 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<62_km/h_(<39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-88_km/h_(39-54_mph) id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_89-117_km/h_(55-73_mph) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_119-153_km/h_(74-95_mph) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_154-177_km/h_(96-110_mph) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_178-209-km/h_(111-130_mph) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_210-249_km/h_(131-155_mph) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥250_km/h_(≥156_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:09/01/2052 till:19/01/2052 color:C5 text:Angela from:21/05/2052 till:26/05/2052 color:C2 text:Brian from:23/06/2052 till:27/06/2052 color:ST text:Colleen from:28/06/2052 till:16/07/2052 color:C4 text:Dan from:30/06/2052 till:09/07/2052 color:ST text:Elsie from:05/07/2052 till:20/07/2052 color:C5 text:Forrest from:20/07/2052 till:24/07/2052 color:ST text:Gay from:21/07/2052 till:09/08/2052 color:C4 text:Hunt from:01/08/2052 till:10/08/2052 color:C5 text:Irma from:03/08/2052 till:15/08/2052 color:C5 text:Jack from:05/08/2052 till:23/08/2052 color:C4 text:Koryn from:06/08/2052 till:16/08/2052 color:C2 text:Lewis barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2052 till:31/01/2052 text:January from:01/02/2052 till:28/02/2052 text:February from:01/03/2052 till:31/03/2052 text:March from:01/04/2052 till:30/04/2052 text:April from:01/05/2052 till:31/05/2052 text:May from:01/06/2052 till:30/06/2052 text:June from:01/07/2052 till:31/07/2052 text:July from:01/08/2052 till:31/08/2052 text:August from:01/09/2052 till:30/09/2052 text:September from:01/10/2052 till:31/10/2052 text:October from:01/11/2052 till:30/11/2052 text:November from:01/12/2052 till:01/01/2053 text:December from:01/01/2053 till:01/02/2053 text:January 2053 Storms Typhoon Angela An easterly wave formed on January 2 just south of the Hawaiian Islands, On early January 6. The wave crossed to the Western Pacific where it was inmmediatly tracked as Invest 90W, On late January 8, 90W performed an sudden burst of convection and the JTWC launched a TCFA on the invest. And by early January 9 the JMA and the JTWC started issuing advisories on Tropical Depression 1W and by 1800 UTC on the same day was named Angela, Angela kept this intensity for 2 days before being upgraded to a typhoon. Typhoon Brian Severe Tropical Storm Colleen Typhoon Dan Severe Tropical Storm Elsie Typhoon Forrest Severe Tropical Storm Gay Typhoon Hunt Typhoon Irma Typhoon Jack Typhoon Koryn Typhoon Lewis Typhoon Marian Typhoon Nathan Typhoon Ofelia Typhoon Percy Severe Tropical Storm Robyn Typhoon Steve Special storm for Steve! Typhoon Tasha Severe Tropical Storm Vernon Typhoon Winona Typhoon Yancy Typhoon Zola Typhoon Abe Tropical Storm Becky Severe Tropical Storm Cecil Typhoon Dot Severe Tropical Storm Ed Later absorbed to Dot. Typhoon Flo Severe Tropical Storm Gene Typhoon Hattie Typhoon Ira Typhoon Jeana Typhoon Kyle Typhoon Lola Typhoon Manny Typhoon Nell Typhoon Owen Severe Tropical Storm Page Typhoon Russ Tropical Storm Sharon Tropical Storm Tim Tropical Storm Vannesa Tropical Storm Walt Severe Tropical Storm Yunya It's extratropical remnants later formed Ruben in the Pacific. Typhoon Zeke Typhoon Amy Typhoon Brendan Tropical Storm Caitlin Typhoon Doug Tropical Storm Ellie Other storms Tropical Depression 49-W Names Names retired are: Anna, Dan, Forrest, Hunt, Koryn, Nathan, Tasha, Winona, Zola, Dot, Flo, Hattie, Ira, Jeana, Lola, Manny, Nell, Owen, Amy, Doug. Replacements are Annette, Dane, Floyd, Hugo, Joaquin, Kylie, Norbert, Tanya, Wilma, Zoe, Dolores, Felicia, Hilda, Isaac, Jenna, Linda, Miles, Nora, Olaf, Anita, Danny. for future use See also 2052 Pacific hurricane season 2052 Atlantic hurricane season 2051-52 South-West Indian Ocean cyclone season 2051-52 South Pacific cyclone season Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Super Typhoons Category:Typhoons Category:Future Typhoon Seasons Category:Tropical depressions